Sweet Chocolate
by MNLReturns
Summary: This is a Tavros x Human! Female Reader lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The continuation of this shall not be posted here.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own you, Homestuck, any character mentioned, or any images I use to help you understand the story. I use SpeikobraRote's "More or Less Headcanon for Trollgenitalia" to describe what Tavros is packing.

**Spoiler Warning:** If you have not read to Act 6 this is your only warning. I tried to keep as many spoilers out as possible, but there are still risks.

Tavros reached over the table and touched your arm. "_, are you listening?" The bronze blooded troll gave you a warm smile. The trolls were kind enough to write you a book about their culture and anatomy and you were doing your best to study it and ask questions. Tavros had become one you depended on over the months for his kind nature and he you for giving him confidence which was crushed by Vriska every chance she got. You swore to Jegus that you would shoot the girl in the knee and force her to apologize, but your Grandfather raised you and your sister, Jane better than that. It would have to wait for another day.

Fudge colored eyes glance into your own _ depths. The bull-like troll leaned forward in his chair rubbing your knuckles with the pad of his calloused thumb. "Maybe you've been at this too long. Wanna take a break?" You lift your head from the palm it rested on, clearly dazed by the text on purple bloods such as Gamzee and their past actions. Looking at the clown troll who was currently sharing a bong with Dave and spacing out to the Miracle Fetch Modus, it was hard to picture.

The dark rings under your eyes have become darker than usual due to a lack of sleep. Tavros had been helping though since he slept with you. He would comb through your _ hair with his fingers whispering assurances in your ear of how you helped raise Jane well, how you were a great and loving big sister, how she would be fine after you reunite with her in three short years, and how he would still be there in the morning. He always was. You focus your attention back on the bull like troll. "Yeah.. Maybe.." You sighed as your forehead hit the textbook with a thump. "I don't think I understand purple bloods at all."

Tavros stood and walked over ignoring the glances that were drawn to him by the clanking of his legs better than he used to. "Oh, hush. You've understood everything else so far. Of all the girls I've met in this, uh, game, you're the most clever by far." Tavros rubbed soothing circles into your back. "Come on. Break time." Tavros guided you away from the table and the thick book which has been the cause of many of your recent headaches. As you exited the room you passed Gamzee and Dave who shared smiles and comments on how the Mirthful Messiahs created some miracles and how cute the two of you looked, not even ironically.

It must have been late since Tavros herded you through the messy, chess filled lab to the room you shared. You accepted the cushion of the mattress gratefully as you flopped onto the bed. The troll followed soon after allowing you to rest your head on his chest while he rested his own on a fluffy white pillow. Tavros was unusually silent as his arm wrapped around you caressing your arm in thought. You breathe in his scent enjoying the hot chocolate smell of his skin. "What's on your mind, Babe?" The pet name caused the troll to blush a light brown since you insisted on only calling him and few others by such names. His blush was worse whenever you called him 'Sugar' or 'Sweetheart', you'd call him 'Honey' but that was strictly for Sollux.

He gave a nervous smile. "Us, actually. I was thinking about what we are." He whispered into your _ locks.

"Oh?" His thumb rubbed your cheek making you relax further into his touch. "I thought you said we were similar to Moirails?" You looked up at the troll wondering what was taking so long for a response. Your eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room allowing you to observe Tavros had closed his eyes like in the times he would ask Rufioh for guidance.

He looked down at you, fudge colored irises were surrounded by a faint glowing orange. "You _do_ act as a Moirail." Tavros trailed of to take a calming breath. "But I, uh, I'm more flushed for you than pale. I'm flushed red for you... _." It looked painful for him to say as though he had already gotten the slap and laugh he had expected and experienced by others before you. You raised your hand causing the bronze blood to flinch back, but when your thumb stroked his cheek in the same manner he had done for you, he could only look at you with teary fudge colored eyes.

"I love you too, Tavros."

The link to the continuation can be found in my profile.


	2. Thank You

I would like to thank everyone for their follows, favorites, reviews, alerts, and their continued support. Please keep supporting me in the future. I'm sorry if I mention others twice but there's too many of you beautiful people to keep up with~!

poppet (guest), larissinh2, Bluegirlassasin6444, Shiranai801, Lil Barbie Ann, Secretly-A-Fangirl, animedrawer127, Nichole Storm, Raven Nevermore, ItachiandYuki, DeviantBlackCat, gOthiCkUrOcHo69, fantasiesaremybeliefs, NightWindAlchemist, Nyra Nightfall, YurikoAi, avalanet, My Cruel Nightmare, TyLeyaWilliams, MizakiAzune, Meganhana08, tsuki5592, HunterChryss, Canada's Teddybear, The Gothic Goddess of Night, TheKittenAuthor, pikypiky1, yuki1516, MyNameIsDerp, honees, Mack M Attack, Sakura Hirosue, Leah Whitlock Reid, Yuriko Ai, katieduffield2000, onknown (Guest), flaengo, linajeager, emoangel1990, randomanimefan123, ariannagirl, PandaBearGirl, Guest, catlover2015, giapet92, YNoThinkBrain, teamedward1100000, Minoux28, xOxYourDevilxOx, s8xyvriska, animedrawer127, Kaishortcake, YellowRozen368, Meiikyuu, ShimaxRin, smileAsh, MystiqueRebel, camachojackie124, shymoonaangel, CloudyDaysGoBy, white wolf 1990, Hotshot34, Future Rogue, ashleyweil07, hellraiserphoenix, kc1447, jasminmouto (Guest), Guest, kittycat cullen, pinksakura17, foxgirl98, cerys (Guest), Ren8Ichigo, 4EverLoveAnime, Iwaidt, Leva-nyan, ravenrozevera, CakeOfMischief13 (Guest), Luna (Guest), LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, kiaundrar, carteret, Alexdeathheart, ChicagoAnimeLuver13, katsumishiro, doglover1234, Ivy Rose Blackwell, QueenCandy, Bloody- broken-heart9, BunnyL, kaitlyn.k.k.h, ReadWithYourEyesClosed, Hiratome (Guest), lp0743, Colorfulnerdychick, Cherryblossom Maiden, Kuro1Yuki1Aren1Walker, CherryBubble42, hisuiryuu, live4fiction, Sounder'sFemme, saralindsay, KittyKitsune4, Mitsu Hail, neko68er, gac101, , BloodyGrim, Lady Undertaker, Shy'Raven'Demon'Gurl, Uber Stone Undertaker, himeji satori (Guest), Mystic rose830, katcheese345, Stephaniestylinson.


End file.
